Her Sweetest Poison
by madasmonty
Summary: Annie lay in her bed, feeling her stomach, and smiled at the thought that it would soon be a baby. Steve's baby... Annie remembers her one night with Steve. But little does she know he will be back for her.


Her Sweetest Poison

Annie lay in her bed, feeling her stomach, and smiled at the thought that it would soon be a baby. _Steve's _baby. That made her so happy.

It had come as a shock at first, when she and Steve had got together and finally she'd given herself to him. At first she'd been a little apprehensive. After all he _was _Darren's once-best-friend. But he'd been a surprisingly good lover...

"_You sure you want to do this?" He asked his deep eyes ablaze with concern._

"_I want you Steve." Came the whispered reply._

_If it hadn't been so dark, Annie would've seen his pleased smile. Of course it didn't matter what she wanted. But these things were much easier not forced. He could have forced her if he wanted to but that would require unnecessary effort on his part. Steve really couldn't be bothered._

_He kissed her passionately, his strength making her gasp out loud. But he didn't stop there, his hands gripped her back and he rolled onto her, straddling her in a second. He sat up and looked down at his prize, proud of himself to have gotten this far with Darren's sister. Her expectant face looked up at his and he smiled, wolfishly, down at her._

_He slowly undressed her, kissing her tenderly as he did so. She shivered under his touch. When she lay beneath him, now properly attired to suite his needs, he lay on her and bit her earlobe. She let out a little shocked cry but he wasn't done yet. His nails raked down her back and he raised himself up and thrust into her wildly. _

_Annie's moans of pleasure made him smile. She was pinned beneath him and could do nothing but gasp in pleasure and yell his name into the darkness until it was over..._

Now though, alone in her room, Annie wished he was here again. She knew his going away had been for her own good but she missed him.

The door had barely creaked open when she felt a rough hand over her mouth to stopper her screams. She peered in the gloom at the attacker.

_Steve?_

"Too late to stop me now!" He laughed. She tried to struggle away but his strength seemed immeasurable and she was trapped under him.

"You're probably so confused, aren't you?" He asked in a patronizing voice, "Well here's the thing, sweetie" he said 'sweetie' so mockingly; "You were so easy! I'm surprised I was the first! I mean come on! Did you actual think I loved _you_?"

The shock radiated through her like wildfire. What? He didn't love her? He'd just been using her... This was like Annie's worst nightmare and she couldn't help weeping. The tears tracked down her face and onto his hand. Steve looked repulsed.

"Don't cry, darling," He smiled evilly, "I can come back and screw you whenever I feel like it. I bet you'd want me back you're so desperate!"

He leant right beside her ear, just like the night they'd made love and he had bitten her. He whispered into her ear: "I can make you _beg_ for it. I can make you scream my name over and over. I can make you sob when it's finished and wear you down until you are entirely mine. I can OWN YOU!" The last two words were yelled into her and her brain was numbed from the terror of it all.

He gently stroked her hair. "But there's no need for that is there?" He said in a false loving voice, "We gave each other pleasure that night and now you are with my child. I hope he or she grows up to be more like me because any child as pathetic as you would have to be drowned at birth."

Annie shook beneath him. How dare he talk about her little baby like that? But, of course, there was nothing she could do to stop him.

"_Au reviour _my sweet Annie." Steve said with a grin.

Then he was gone. Just like that.

Annie lay, alone once more, and this time the thoughts of Steve and her together seemed like poison. But, Annie was sure; she still loved him despite all he had done.

Steve was her weak spot. Her dark delight. Her sweetest poison.

THE END


End file.
